1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method, and apparatus for generating plasma, e.g., for tissue modification in a selective manner.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrical discharges in gaseous and liquid media (“plasmas”) have broad applicability to provide alternative solutions to industrial, scientific and medical needs. Plasmas have the unique ability to create large amounts of ions, electrons, radicals, and excited-state (e.g., metastable) species with which to perform material property changes with high spatial and temporal control. Plasmas are also capable of generating practical amounts of photons (to act as a light source including lasers), and unique chemical species and radicals that can both be used to drive non-equilibrium or selective chemical reactions.
Plasmas are commonly generated using electrical energy that is delivered as either (a) direct current (DC) electricity or (b) electricity that is alternating (AC) at frequencies from a single hertz (Hz) to gigahertz (GHz), including the radio frequency (“RF”, 0.1 to 100 MHz) and microwave (“MW”, 0.1 to 100 GHz) bands, using appropriate generators, electrodes and antennas. Choice of excitation frequency determines many properties and requirements of both the plasma as well as the electrical circuit that is used to deliver electrical energy to the circuit. The performance of the plasma and the design of the electrical excitation circuitry are strongly inter-related.